The Moon and the Sun
by Murmers of the Dark
Summary: Oh no, no, no, not this, how? I can’t be, I was never bitten! What’s going on, oh sugar quills and dragon dung, this is impossible, it’s not happening, I’m dreaming, DREAMING.


A/N: Just a short fic, might develop into a story, just something which popped in to my head while sitting on the bus x) it's a slight cross over

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does, I'm not making any money from this either.

Chapter 1: What the?

After hearing Ron click the door lock shut Harry relaxed into his covers. Three days he'd been at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and they'd consisted of cleaning and eavesdropping, or attempting too. The twins' products were proving quite useful but the order members were catching on, everyday it seemed new charms were applied to the door.

He hated the meetings, there was one on just now, _for the last four hours_, and they'd failed to hear a single scrap of information. Eventually they had all been sent to bed by a ranting Mrs Weasley, so they shouldn't be listening in, but what else was there to do? He'd found out the hard way not to walk into an unused room, half the items could kill you, not to mention the pests. Worst had to be Kreature, his mutterings drove everyone up the wall, but his creeping about had scared the hell out of him on more than one occasion. Half the time you didn't even realise he was there.

Shutting his eyes and blocking out the sight of the cobwebbed grey ceiling, he was absolutely exhausted. Dreams of the graveyard played across his mind every night, like a broken videotape, forever repeating. He'd give anything these days for a full night sleep, the exhaustion showed, and people kept sending him pitying glances.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Snapping his eyes open, for once it was not a nightmare to awaken him, but a strange tingling sensation spreading through his limbs. Holding his hand up to the moonlight, he was alarmed to see fur slowly growing across his arm. Lurching to the side in an effort to sit up, he could only let out a strangled yelp before being forced onto all fours. His eyes widened in panic and discomfort as he heard his bones snapping and reshaping, pain rushing across him with sudden intensity worse than the cruciatus. He tried to scream but no sound came out, his breathing harsh and laboured over Ron's snoring. Almost as suddenly as it occurred, it had stopped. Harry lay whining on the floor.

_Oh n__o, no, no, not this, how? I can't be, I was never bitten! What's going on, oh sugar quills and dragon dung, this is impossible, it's not happening, I'm dreaming, DREAMING. _Pulling himself shakily onto his feet, _no paws_, they practically fell from underneath him. _This can't be real, it can't._

Turning towards Ron, the detail was amazing, he could smell him, smell prey, the wolfs' instincts struggling to take over. Half pouncing towards Ron, his unsteady footing caused Harry to bash into him with a thump and fall to the floor. _Oh god I mustn't bite him, he's your friend, not prey, NOT food. _As if in slow motion, Ron groggily opened his eyes…before his expression became one of fear.

AAAARRRRGGGG! Within seconds he was covered in something, _no the duvet,_ and noises of someone struggling with a door could be heard. Letting out a low growl and scrambling from beneath the sheet, he leapt out the open door with more grace, but the damage was already done. Doors where banging open all down the hallways, everyone was awoken by Rons cry. The high pitched screams of fear from those who caught sight of him seared pain through his ears. _Don't attack, don't attack, there your friends, your family, _laying down as a sign that he wouldn't attack, it did nothing to stop the series of stunners being sent simultaneously towards him. Darkness quickly overcame his vision.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O

Sluggishly opening his startling green eyes, he was not prepared for the sight before him. A huge brown wolf was looming over him, and a large black dog was tapping his muzzle gently. Observing them both, a wolfish grin spread across his face, _Moony and Padfoot, _forcing his feet beneath him and shakily padding about, he wagged his tail before leaping onto Padfoot and starting to play-fight.

Laying down on the floor, _this could be worse, I'm not dead am I? _Giving himself a mental shake, he shut his eyes, _life as a wolf isn't so bad,_ even if he was only about two thirds the size of Remus, and a touch smaller than Sirius. Still, he did not want to dwell on what would happen in the morning, _how the hell am I supposed to explain this? _

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

''Don't wake him, let him sleep in, he'll be worn out and ill after last night.'' Remus muttered tiredly ''I've had time to get used to the transformations, he hasn't. It'll have been a huge shock to his system.'' He slumped down in his chair, amber eyes observing Harry.

Sirius laid down the breakfast and placed a warming charm on it, staring at his godson lying in the bed, of all things to happen last night, he had not been prepared to see Harry as a werewolf. ''You'd have thought he would have told _someone,_ why did he believe hiding something like that would help? He could have killed Ron. He knows what it's like, he saw you transform two years ago, _he knows_. I haven't been there for him much these past years but he could have said something, _anything_.''

''He tried to talk to me, before the meeting last night, but I just brushed his off, you don't think he was trying to tell me? I mean-''

''He could have told _me,_ you haven't been here much Moony, and I've been isolating myself, burying my problems in drink, god, I've pushed him away and not realised it. Since that first night I've barely talked with him at all-''

''Don't wallow in self pity, it wont help him, and he'll need us more than ever, he could have sent a letter, we had a guard following him, there must have been signs, so many things we've missed, we've all missed.''

Sirius ran his hand through his hair, sighing in frustration. ''Even so, why didn't he try to warn us, we wouldn't exile him, he could have hammered on the door and demanded to talk with one of us.''

''When you think about it, we did exile him in a way, leaving him at the Dursleys, a month he spent demanding information, to be moved, and we did nothing. Maybe he doesn't trust us, or is in denial. It could be any number of reasons.''

''I know, but I can't help dwelling on it. There so much he's been through and now this, and a war about to start, it can't be good for him.'' Flashing his trademark grin ''Well, look on the bright side, he's cute and he's gentle, no offense Moony but you were a hell of a lot rougher as a cub. I wish I had a camera, that face he pulled when you told him off was priceless.''

Letting of a small chuckle ''Oh yes, I am very much the alpha of the pack, and you, you seemed to be a rather playful toy for him.'' Remus turned towards him, an amused glint in his eyes.

''Hey! I am not a toy! I'm the playful uncle, _and _I'm still higher up in the pack ranks than he is. You watch, next time I'll-'' Stopping suddenly, they both stared at the occupant of the bed.

The light flooding through the open window was what brought Harry back to awareness, only vaguely alert of the two familiar voices, shifting slightly before snapping his eyes open. A slightly blurry form of Sirius was leaning against an old wooden desk, and Remus sat slouched in an armchair just to the side of him. Searching the room, it was definitely Grimmauld Place, but various posters on the walls and the Gryffindor colours everywhere; it was, without a doubt, Sirius's room.

A tense pause held, before Remus held out two potions vials to him. ''Here, you'll need to take these, it'll help take the edge of everything.''

Peering at them ''Er, what are they?''

''Pain relief, and a calming draught mixed with as potion to settle your stomach'' He could tell by the way Remus spoke that he was worried, worried and very tired. ''I'm alright, just a little stiff-''

''Harry there's no need to down play how difficult being a werewolf is…just take the potions, you'll feel a lot better.'' Frowning at Remus, he tentatively took the potions. _Why can't anything normal happen to me? I feel fine, a small ache in my muscles, quidditch practice is worse! _Quickly downing the potions and unable to keep the grimace of his face, how would something which tasted so fowl supposed to settle anyone's stomach?

The movement in the corner of his eye reminded him of Sirius's presence. ''Here, I stole some breakfast for you, thought you might want to avoid the storm brewing down there for a while longer. Eat what you can.''

Taking the tray enthusiastically, if there was one thing, he was suddenly extraordinarily hungry, the smell of food as the plate came closer only caused his stomach to give a very loud growl into the silent room. Smiling sheepishly at them both, he dug in with gusto; Mrs Weasley cooking was always irresistible.

Sirius gave a small smile; Remus never ate that soon after a transformation ''Harry, you do realise we need to talk, you _can_ trust us with anything, there's no need to isolate yourself.''

Nodding his head, _how the hell do_ _I begin? Yep, apparently now I'm a werewolf, no I was never bitten, that's impossible? Well tough luck to me then, they'll never believe me._

''Look cub, what Sirius is trying to say is you could have told us you were infected with Lycanthropy, hiding that when you know we would help…it makes no sense. Why didn't you try inform someone when you were bitten, there are so many things that could have helped the pain. The first transformation is never…easy –'' Remus was sitting up more, a distressed expression upon his face.

Cutting across hastily, _this better not get out of hand_ '' that's the thing Remus, I mean, I was never bitten, never attacked, I wasn't even expecting-''

Sirius frowned, sharing a glace with Moony ''Harry, it's impossible to become, to become a werewolf without being infected, without being bitten. We know the guard let you down, but you were never chased by a large dog? Never hurt? Not even a small nick which you don't remember? You can tell us, we know now anyway…everyone does. There are books, information out there which can help you-''

''Look Sirius, I was _never _bitten, I don't understand it, no unexplained injuries, nothing'' running his hands through his hair, shaking his head,_ there is nothing I can say to make you even consider believing me._

''Just tell us when your ready, alright, we wont press. You have an appointment with Madame Pomfrey tomorrow, I spoke with Dumbledore, he seemed to think it was best. We just want to help, just take this for now, it's only a sleeping draught.''

Silently watching them both leave the room, he was tired, as a wolf he didn't sleep until the early hours of the morning. Groaning and putting his head in his hands._ What the hell is going on? I haven't been near a werewolf, and now a health check, merlin knows what that involves. _Slowly uncorking the vial and downing the potion, _how I am going to talk to Ron, I attacked him…_

A/N: Everything will be explained in time x)


End file.
